Problem: Let $x,$ $y,$ and $z$ be positive real numbers such that
\[\frac{1}{x} + \frac{1}{y} + \frac{1}{z} = 6.\]Find the minimum value of $x^3 y^2 z.$
Answer: By AM-GM,
\begin{align*}
\frac{1}{x} + \frac{1}{y} + \frac{1}{z} &= \frac{1}{3x} + \frac{1}{3x} + \frac{1}{3x} + \frac{1}{2y} + \frac{1}{2y} + \frac{1}{z} \\
&\ge 6 \sqrt[6]{\frac{1}{3x} \cdot \frac{1}{3x} \cdot \frac{1}{3x} \cdot \frac{1}{2y} \cdot \frac{1}{2y} \cdot \frac{1}{z}} \\
&= 6 \sqrt[6]{\frac{1}{108x^3 y^2 z}}.
\end{align*}Since $\frac{1}{x} + \frac{1}{y} + \frac{1}{z} = 6,$ this gives us
\[x^3 y^2 z \ge \frac{1}{108}.\]Equality occurs when $3x = 2y = z.$  Along with the condition $\frac{1}{x} + \frac{1}{y} + \frac{1}{z} = 6,$ we can solve to get $x = \frac{1}{3},$ $y = \frac{1}{2},$ and $z = 1,$ so the minimum value is $\boxed{\frac{1}{108}}.$